


[Podfic] Joyride

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Series: [Podfic] Down To Bismuth [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Banter, F/F, Gem War, Homeworld Hierarchy (Steven Universe), Implied Pearl/Rose Quartz (Steven Universe), Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pre-Series, Rebellion, Renegade Pearl, Spaceships, all of the crystal gems are pretty much in love with each other i don't make the rules
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28537062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: Pearl and Bismuth on a serious, important mission for the rebellion... or their idea of a date. Perhaps both.Prompt: breaking the rules
Relationships: Bismuth/Pearl (Steven Universe)
Series: [Podfic] Down To Bismuth [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090529
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: #ITPE 2020





	[Podfic] Joyride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kitsune_Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Heart/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Joyride](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7955029) by [TheBlindBandit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlindBandit/pseuds/TheBlindBandit). 



## MP3 & M4B

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/down-to-bismuth/03.%20Joyride.mp3).

**To Download:** Right click the link and choose save link as.  


Type | Link | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 | [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/down-to-bismuth/03.%20Joyride.mp3) | 7 MB | 0:08:07  
M4B |  [[link to m4b]](https://archive.org/download/down-to-bismuth/03.%20Joyride.m4b)  
  
| 10 MB | 0:08:07


End file.
